The Girl of Your Dreams
by ShawdowFix
Summary: When link finds himself lost in a world of Depression one girl could save him, Or break him.
1. Chapter 1

"There you are…" A voice called. I looked up to see a girl wearing a beautiful white dress and white shoes. I couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was. "Who are you?" I asked. Babe it's me Zelda. I was shocked. She called me Babe was she my girlfriend Future wife I don't know a Zelda. "Babe?" I asked. "I don't know you." I looked at her confused. She looked at me and said, "You do to… I am Your Fiancé we met back in High school remember?" I looked confused and said. I am a freshman in high school. I go to Hyrule High?" I said confused. She looked at me and said no you go to castle Town University. We grew up together." I suddenly heard a strange beeping noise. I began to grow Insanely loud. I awoke.

"This is beyond freaky," I said. I looked out my window of my House and began to get ready for school. "Apparently my dad was some big hero that defeated a beast so grand it was surely pure evil. He killed it. He stood up to it as a hero. I on the other hand am just a basketball-playing freak that no one wants to talk to. I love the game of basketball and everything to do with it. My Name is Link I go to Hyrule high. I got out of bed and headed to the shower. Not knowing hoe my morning was going to go I got in my shower and then got dressed. "Link is you awake yet?" My sister said banging on my bedroom door. "Yes Aryl I am in the shower what do you need?" She opened the door and headed into my closet. She grabbed a belt for her bow and headed back out of the room. I got out of the shower and dressed myself and headed down to go eat breakfast. Oh did I mention it was the first day of my junior year.

"Where's Mom?" Aryl asked. She was looking at are father. The General of the military. "She had to do her responsibilities of being queen this morning she will be back tonight for your birthday Link." He looked up at me. I smiled and "Thanks dad" He walked over and gave me a hug and said "You should get to school there is some toaster thingy's for you guys. I laughed. There called Pastry's dad. He smiled and said "Right Pastry's, I will see you kids after school and such." He left the house. I looked at aryl and she handed me a small box. "Open this on the way to school. I want you to wear it for me." "Umm sure…" I said Nervously she looked at me and smiled. See you at school link. She headed out the door to her friends car. She hoped in the car and Said hello to her friend Monica and Saria. "Did you give it to him?" Saria asked. "Yep I made sure to wrap it." "You do realize that your brother is like one of the most popular and datable guys at the school right?" Aryl looked disgusted and said "I Know. That's the sad part." They laughed and took off towards school. I got into my car and headed out to school. I had to pick up a friend first actually I had to pick up like 4 people. I headed to where they were all hanging out with a pastry in my hand I started my car and headed to Mido's house. I headed through the lights of the street like no one was in my way.

I got to their house within about 4 minutes and headed to the back yard. "Whats up Link?" I heard shiek call. "Dude what up?" Mido called. I smiled and said "Not much." I said. I headed in the house to find Dark, and Darunia. Playing the new Mario kart. "Look who finally showed up to the party" Dark said. "Sorry I am late you guys ready to head out to school?" I asked. They instantly shut the Wii off and headed out.

We arrived at school in about 20 minutes. ""Boys I will drop you off and then go park my car and catch up with you" I said. I let them out of the car and headed to my spot that was all the way on the other side of the school. I stopped and parked my car. "Link is that you?" I looked up to see Malon headed towards me. She is my x girlfriend who is a freaking physco. I tried to run away to just meet up with guys but she caught up to me. "So link what are you doing later? I know it's your birthday and all I wanted to hang with you." Malon said. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Malon. I don't want to be with you or hang out with you anymore. You cheated on me... End of story. By" I said with an awkward glance. I walked to catch up with the guys. She sat there stunned and shocked with what I just said. She didn't have time to come up with a response she was beat red. That's all I could see in the corner of my eye.

I headed to the cafeteria to catch up with everyone including my sister. I walked into the café where it was packed with new students who are sophomores. I headed over to the table to find Mido talking to a couple of new kids. "Link this is Andre and Tony they are friends of mine from junior high they will be kicking it with us this year." I smiled at them both and said, "fine by me you boys are welcome to hang with us all year." They bumped my fist and headed to there classes I stayed behind and headed to my teacher Assistant assignment area I had no class to be at this period and so them just asked me to be a TA. I headed to the class and then headed back to where everyone else was. The sophomores bell rung followed by are bell. Then the senior's bell.

The first three classes went super fast I just had Ta, PE and Science, and then it was the hour lunch. Everyone raced to the cafeteria or off campus to head to get some kind of food. I headed to the Café and then to the entrance of the school that was outside. It was v beautiful I began looking around for Shiek. Aryl was standing around with a group next to Saria Kate and some girl I didn't recognize. "Hey sis." I called she looked over at me and waved me over. "Link I want you to meet someone new to are school. This is Zelda. She just transferred from Mushroom Academy. I said "Hi Zelda. Welcome to the… Man she was Pretty. Aryl snapped her fingers in front of my face and said "Link. Hello… anyone home." I snapped out of it "…what?" That's all I could say. Zelda and Everyone else giggled. I tried to look away from them to hide my blushing. Zelda did to. Aryl grabbed my arm and walked into the courtyard. "Hey Bud… your not going to be chasing after her right?" She looked at me with an angry expression. "What. Aryl I just met this girl I don't know a damn thing about her get off my back." I said. Aryl wasn't convinced. "I want you to make me a promise that you wont be going after Zelda." "I…. I Promise." "I will trust that you will keep this promise. Trust me Link she isn't your type." I looked at her funny after she said that. I wondered why she said that to be honest.

We all headed to are last class after lunch concluded. I had Math. It was probably the most boring hour of my life we talked. We just sat in a desk and waited for the teacher to say something. She never did. We literally just talked amongst are selves for an hour. She ended up handing us a Syllabus. That's it. As I was packing up my stuff I realized that Zelda was two seats behind me. I started to wonder why my sister off all people told me to stay away from her. "Hi" She said. She looked at me and said "Whats got you all flustered." I looked away and then looked back "My Sister and what we talked about earlier. She told me not to talk to you and I was wondering why." She looked at me with a frown. "Oh really? That's a bummer." "You wanna walk out with me?" She asked. "Umm… Yak sure." I followed her out the door and down the stairs to the main grounds of the school. She looked at me and said "you look familiar are you sure I haven't seen you before this?" She asked. I said, "No I don't think so unless you're like a Magician or something" I said back. She smiled and shook her head "Nope no Magician, You just look like someone or something I know fairly well. Almost like a dream." She said. I paused and thought to myself for a moment. "This couldn't be that Zelda Could it?" I wondered to myself. I Wasn't paying attention but she obviously was. She flagged down her Driver and then looked at me. "See ya later link we will talk soon." She said, She handed me a pink post it note. She got in the car and it drove off.

Later that night when I was in my bed I remembered that post it note. I looked at my wallet and opened it up to find her number inside. "She gave me her number on the first day of us meeting this will be interesting" I thought. I placed the note back in my wallet and headed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the Next morning feeling a little shell shocked of the events that happened. I got a pretty girls number and she seemed to like me enough I guess. I got a bizarre warning from my sister and Shiek is beyond insane this year. I have met quite a few new people including this Jake kid. He is a senior from the highlands. He tries to make everyone feel like shit compared to himself. Apparently we had are first fire of the year. Some kid decided to mix to chemicals together and so we had to evacuate the entire school fire trucks had to come in… it was really bad. This was right after all of us left yesterday. Whats really funny is someone took pictures of the damage and forwarded it to the entire school. A Douche bag Named Gannon lit the chemicals and threw them at a teacher and they exploded.

I look at my phone and there is a missed call from a number that is unknown. Says I have a voicemail as well. I pick my phone up and unlock my phone. I went to the voice mail and picked up my phone and placed it next to my ear "Link. This is Sky Loft Academy calling about your submission to be school for college. We would like to inform you that you have been accepted to are University and look forward to hearing form you. Thanks for turning in your Act scores. We look forward to hearing from you in the time being. Have a great day." "Well that was good news." I said to myself. I jumped out of bed and did my normal routine. Decided that I wasn't going to tell anyone about this until tonight after school. "Link. Did something happen this morning? You seem like you're in a really good mood." Aryl said. "Well there goes not telling everyone." I thought to myself. "Ya… Something happened. Can you keep a secret?" I asked. She nodded. "I need a yes or no little sis." I said. She looked at me confused and said "Fine. Just tell me!" She said starting to get angry. "I got excepted to SkyLoft U." I said. She looked at me shocked and said, "You already got in, and you haven't even graduated." "That's the crazy part." I said. She looked shocked and said, "it's the hardest school to get into around here. Congrats Bro, well done." "Thanks." I said. I finished getting ready for school and headed to the Café.

I Got into the Café and met up with Shiek and Andre. "Dude you hear what happened to that douche bag?" Andre said. "No?" I said curious. I assumed we were talking about Gannon. "He got suspended for a week." Andre said. Shiek and I were shocked. "Just a week?" I said shocked "Figured he would have been expelled." Shiek added. "I know right. Are Principle is afraid of Groose and Gannon. So they suspended him instead of expelling him" Andre said. "Well no shit, when you're a steroidal gorilla I would be afraid of you to." I said. Andre laughed. "Speaking of Gorilla's. Link six a clock." Shiek said. I turned and looked all I see is Groose b lining it straight at one of the sophomore's. I stood up and said, "I got this." Shiek was like "Link sit down. He's a Football player you're a basketball player. Your gonna lose." Shiek said. "Glad to know you have my back shiek ill be sure to call you in an actual fight." I said back. I stood up and headed to where Groose was standing. "Messing with sophomore's again Groose…. Not cool," I said. He looked up and said, "What do you want?" Groose asked in a serious tone. "Heard your ring leader got suspended.." I said hesitantly. He looked at me and then said, "He isn't a leader of shit more like a dumbass just like you." He said as he shoved me to the ground. Instantly 4 other guys stood up "Groose. Time for you to go…" Jackson said. Groose walked slowly out of the room. "Thanks Guys. Your cool to sit down." Jake got up off the ground. "You alright?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Ya thanks dude. He is a real Punk!" Jake said. I laughed and went to sit back down. I sat down and looked at shiek. "Ya that whole I'm gonna lose thing…. That's why I am bro's with my basketball team because they have your back brother hood bond." Suddenly Zelda and another girl came into the room. "Well look who it is." Zelda said. Shiek and I laughed. "We are here every day by law we have to be" Andre said. " If law didn't get in the way I would be at the rollercoaster Monster Park and pass all my classes. I said. "Shiek couldn't stop staring at this girl. "Zelda who is the girl?" Sheik asked. "This girl you're talking about has a name, it's Midna." The girl said. Zelda and I laughed. "OH really Midna Huh." Shiek said. "Yup" Zelda said. "Nice to meet you Midna. I'm Link." "I know who you are. Your sister filled me in." Midna Said. "So your friends with Link's sister?" Shiek asked. "I am a Cheerleader I am trying to get on the team. Your sister is the Captain." Midna Said. I laughed. BONG! BONG! BONG! BO!. "Shit theirs the Warning bell." I said "See you guys later. Nice meeting you Midna… we will talk more at lunch." First class, the Second day of school. I have all my Electives today. "Science and Potions intro, Combat Training, Art, and One boring class Ancient History."

I got into Science and we have an older lady as a teacher. "Good morning class. You can call me Impa I will be your teacher in Potions this year." This has to be the best class because we already began to learn about healing and the benefits of Medicines. She showed us a basic healing potion for minor cuts and scrapes also poisons. I was very disturbed because some of the bugs that we had to use were pretty disturbing and looked fucking scary. We finished are class and potions. Groose and Andre are in that class as well. This will be a fun class.

I headed into the Hallway to meet up and talk with Zelda and Shiek. "How was potion class?" Shiek asked. "How do you know I was in potions class?" I asked disturbed. " "I was texting Andre during class I was in math." Shiek responded. I could come with a comeback with Zelda standing there. "So how do you like school so far?" I said looking at Zelda. "My classes are fun. I am taking all electives today. I have Art next." She said. "Same." I said surprised. "Cool we have a class together. That's chill." I said. Andre walked to Defense against dark magic and Zelda and I Headed to are class." We got into art class and it was already full. "Please sit where ever you want." The teacher said. " Sit next to me Link I want to sit on the end of a row and I only know you in this class I don't want some miserable boy to come and try and fail at flirting with me." I couldn't help but laugh. "She must have gotten a lot of attention from certain guys at her old school." I thought to myself. We were just studying glasswork for today and watched a movie on scraping glass and cleaning it safely and the right way to do so. I was so board that class period Zelda and I were texting one another the entire time. It was difficult challenges because we had to keep are screen lights dim compared to normal and they were still bright. We were just flirting at one another and laughing at how disturbing Groose was because he kept staring at Zelda he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Class ended "Hey are you going to the dance later this month?" Zelda asked. I paused for a second. "Maybe I don't know what the dance is about and where it is why?" I asked. "Well I don't know a whole lot of boys and I know we just met but I would like to go with you if your not busy." "I'll think about it." I said.

The final classes went super fast not a lot happened for the rest of the day. "Hey dude you want to hang later today?" it was a text from Shiek. "I'm down I have basketball till 5. Other than that I am free tonight would that work?" I sent back. "Ya I am down ill meet you at your house then." He responded. I headed down to the gym where Groose was shooting around. "What are you doing here?" I said in a pissed tone. He walked over to me and said, "You got a problem with me shooting a basketball?" He said. "I just have a problem with you period," I said. "Well kid. Ill tell you that you don't have a chance with Zelda." He said. I looked disturbed at him and said, "Where the hell did that come from." He smiled and said " ya I knew you liked her well I am going to ask her out and make your life a living hell also" Is all he said before he threw the basketball at my face. I ducked in the knick of time. I ran around him in a circle and Jumped and knocked him over. Suddenly Collin came out of nowhere and shoved me off of Groose. "Ya make your bitch do all the hard work" I said.

Groose shoved me to the ground. I stood back up and hit him in the face with my backpack. He dropped to the floor. His nose was bleeding. He ran out of the gym grabbed his basketball and ran down the street home. "Ass whole" I said Collin was standing there. "Get out of here loser." He turned and ran. As soon as Collin left Andre came running into the gym. "Dude you ok?" He asked. I looked at my arms and legs and saw that I had a couple of scrapes and burns. "Ya I am fine." I said. "Link your nose is bleeding." Andre said. I wiped my nose off with my gym clothes. Basketball Practice went smooth other than me wiping my nose off every 5 seconds because of it bleeding. But it was fine.

I headed from basketball to Sheik's. I got there and told him what Groose and I did. He was shocked. "Are you ok … Is Groose ok?" He asked. "I think I broke his face. Can I crash here tonight dude I don't want to go home looking like I just got jumped. "Of course we have a spare room I will let my mom know." Shiek said. Thanks dude. I looked at my phone said 1130. I went into the spare room and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit down at my desk and began to write things in my journal: A few weeks have gone by since I spent the night a Sheik's. Things have been flying fast. Zelda and I have become really good friends. Sheik is getting nervous that he is going to lose me to Zelda for the best friend position. I have been starting to have these nightmares lately though. About a guy dressed in all green with a sword. It's making me nervous because he looks just like me. It looks to me like he is running to fight or destroy something I don't really know. I wake up every time sweating and nervous. My family says I scream whenever I have these dreams. Aryl has the room next door and comes and bangs on the door and makes sure I am ok. Oh ya and a really strange thing that happened lately is that a triangle started to show on my hand. I closed my journal and headed back to bed. Looked at the clock and it said 140 am. "Its Monday I need to get some sleep before class starts" I thought to myself.

I awoke having just a normal day of sleep. "These dreams are getting weird. Its only like they happen when I see Zelda." I said to the wall. "Is Zelda the cause of these? I wonder." I began to walk down stairs when suddenly I had a strange Flash back.

"_Link… Your time is coming sooner than later, you must prepare for a fight…. Th…The Hero of time must return. You have been selected to keep the world from pain and agony. Your time will be here sooner than you think. YOU MUST PREPARE!"_

I snapped out of the flash back and freaked out for a second. "What does this thing want with a 17 year old kid."? I though. "Maybe I should tell someone like Zelda or Shiek." I skipped breakfast and headed to school. I got to the café before anyone else did. The grounds seemed empty. I got a donut and Pop Tarts. I headed to a seat where are group usually sits and ate. "I wonder why those dreams keep happening what am I supposed to prepare for?" I said to myself. A kid walked by and starred at me. "Hey Link." Zelda said. I spaced and didn't acknowledge her. "Whoa that's a cool tattoo. When did you have that done? Oh it's not a tattoo. It just kind of showed up one day." I said. She was shocked… "Really?" She asked. "Ya I don't know why I am trying to figure this out" I said.

"Link do you want to skip school and come to my house?" Zelda asked. "Why? This is the first time I have ever been asked to come to your house?" I asked. She looked at me funny and said "You will probably recognize it well. That's why I don't talk about my family and where I am from." She said in response. "Ok…." I said back "ill come. I don't know why but I'm just curious." She laughed at my response she grabbed my hand and we headed out the door to the parking lot. We jumped in her car and headed to the freeway to her house. It took us about 45 minutes to finally get to Zelda's gate. "Man you guys are far out. Looks like Old Castle town." I said. She smiled at me and said "Link…. Where going to the castle…." "What? You live in the castle? That makes you the princess of are country." I said Nervously. "Please don't tell anyone. Your sister told you not to get involved romantically with me because I am a celebrity." She said. "That makes a lot of sense princess. I have known you for like a month now. Why couldn't you just tell me?" I asked. " The time wasn't right… I couldn't until this…" She said "Until what?" I responded. "That triangle on your hand showed up." She said firmly in response. She took my hand again this time not letting go. I blushed. We pulled up to the main gate of the castle where a guard was sitting. "Zelda your back early?" he questioned. "I found him." She said. The guard instantly opened the gate. "He is here the guard said on the radio" We rolled forward from the spot and parking in what looked like a giant parking garage. "Nice Driveway" I said. She giggled. She pulled up to a sign and spot that says Princess Zelda. "How do you like me now?" she asked confidently. "Your lucky you have front row parking. Compared to going all the way to the top of this 12 stories Garage. I laughed. She opened her door I followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She looked at me and said " to the throne room first. My dad will want to meet you." I nodded. "Do I really have to be in front of the king I would have dressed better?" I laughed. She looked at me and said, "You look fine." She walked toward the entrance to the castle. "The throne room is this way," She said. "Gotcha." I responded. We walked a couple of flights of stairs and headed through like 50 some doors before actually reaching her Father and Mother. "Could this castle be any longer?" I asked. She laughed and said, "I could ask for that. So I would be careful."

We Finally got to the throne room. I walked up and kneeled. "Hero of time. It's been 6 generations of are family since you have returned." He said. I sat there and listened to what he was saying. "There is something that you must be here for. The God's wouldn't bless you with the gift. You must be from The Dessert as well and are neighbor country." He said. There are just females am I correct?" He asked. I nodded. I had a father who was Sheikah and a Mother who is Gerudo she is the general of their army, my father is a trade specialist between the nations. " I said. He nodded and said "Your Highness… It is a blessing to have you here being the king of the Gerudo." I smiled at this and said, "I am no king." He says. "There is only 1 boy born in the line of the Gerudo and he is to rule when he comes of age your 17. You will become their leader at the age of 18." He said. I smiled "this is news to me I wonder why my dad hasn't filled me in on this situation." I said. Zelda interrupted and said "Dad. He is here to bring the People together to stand against someone or something. There is no way that The Hero of time can be just here. " She stated. I looked stunned and said, "what am I preparing for you highness?" I asked.

"Your preparing for something beyond worse than what you have experienced before." A voice in the distance said. I was shocked to see an older Sheikah women sitting there. "Who are you? Might I ask?" I said. She looked at me and said "Impa. The Sage of Spirit. Who might you be child?" "Link the Hero of time." I said. She bowed and said "Excuse me for calling you out on this but where is the weapon of legend we need to know if he is the real hero or is calming false accusations." Impa Said. The King agreed. They brought a sword on a pedestal. "Only the Hero of Legend can remove the sword." Zelda said. Everyone watch with ease. "Time to prove to us that you really are the Hero of Time." The King said. I walked up to the sword. "Lets do this," I said. I went to the sword feeling like this is Déjà vu. I said Something of Legend and began to think to myself. "This is Strange I have never thought of the phrase in my entire life." I walked up to the Sword Zelda and My Hand began to glow. "It is him" Zelda said stunned." I reached for the sword and pulled. It slides out with ease. "Your Majesty." Impa said shocked. "He has returned."

They gave me the Sheath that the original hero had that has been passed down from hero to hero. "Hero of time. It is good to have you around during these times." Impa said. They gave me the ancient clothes they fit perfectly. "This is insane. What are we to be prepared for he is here for a reason?" The king stated. "I will have to find this out." Impa said. " I will spend the afternoon in my studies and see if there is anything unusual going on in Hyrule or in the dessert." Impa added as she exited the room. She sent a messenger to the dessert. "By this afternoon you will be the most famous and known person." Zelda said. I was afraid. What would my mother and Father think of me?

The meeting ended I got to keep the sword and shield passed down by the Hylian Royal family. I headed home. The town's people and entire nation were told via Press conference that the Hero of Time has returned. Everyone was excited for this. I headed to my house and my Parents were home. "Hey mom." I said as I walked in the door. " Hey Link…. Why aren't you at school? Where did you get that? Oh my God." My mom said. She dropped to her knee. You're the Hero of time" She said. "You can just call me son or Link or what ever you want mom." I said. My father walked in the room and said "Link. Your home early." Check out his hand dear and his sword." My mom said. "Oh my god. You're the hero of time?" My dad said. He kneeled to. "You both can treat me like your son." I said. They were shocked I said this "link the Hero of time is also the king of the Gerudo." My mother said. There is much more to the Hero bossiness then you think. I Checked the time and headed back to the castle to talk to Zelda about some more of this Hero things.


	4. Chapter 4

_I Awoke near a pedestal being 18 years old wearing the hero costume. "Where am I… Hello?" I couldn't hear a thing. I headed to entrance of the great area I was standing… It was dark. "Where am I ?" I asked myself. "your in the Temple of Time Hero." A voice called. "This is your most prized location. You will do everything hear. This is your chamber." The man said. "That's cool. I didn't think the Hero gets a temple." I said. He looked at me and said "Have you been in the Temple of time?" the Man said. " You mean the old church that has been abandon since the previous hero.. no I don't think I have. Its not exactly the safest place to be anymore." I said. He looked at me like he missed what I said. He asked me again . "Have you been to the temple Hero of time?" He asked more firmly. "No." I said back. "You should. If you haven't gone to the temple how did you get that sword?" The man said. I looked at him "The King and his Daughter Zelda were in possession of this weapon and shield. They held on to these incase The Hero of time returned." The man was stunned. "Link your time is coming you must prepare, I will tell you that the sword of legend isn't the one you possess. You may have the daughter blade of this great weapon but you will be able to have grander abilities with the original blade." He said. "Find the Blade… Find the blade." He began to grow louder. "FIND THE BLADE. LINK FIND THE FUCKING BLADE!" _

I awoke in panic at the castle. Awaiting the princess and her father. I needed to discuss what I should be preparing for but now I see that I should be looking for the Sword of legend. " What the fuck is the sword of legend." I thought to myself. Zelda began to approach me. "Did you finish your homework?" she asked. "Huh…. I have to worry about more important things like protecting people and taking my duties of the hero seriously. You made me a celebrity over night. I don't get homework anymore." I stated. She smiled. " I would have just made one of are guys do it." She said. We both laughed.

"So when do basketball tryouts happen?" She asked… "Shit I forgot about those." I thought to myself. "Pretty soon." I said trying to cover up my thoughts. " I need to focus on this hero biz right now, I wanted to know what to prepare and be ready for and what the big deal is." I said. She shook her head "I don't know link. You will have to find that out on your own. Or when the public eye finds something in need of your bidding you will have to take the steps to complete the challenges set out for you." I didn't know what to say. I was stunned I figured they would be able to have what I wanted to know so I could go on with my life. Zelda is right I should be prepared for anything.

She smiled so did I. "Link not to make things more stressful for you but you know junior prom is coming soon right?" She asked. I smiled "Don't get me started. I cant even begin to think about that right now. Unless you wanted to go… with me. Leave behind all of you'r beautiful princess needs for the night…

By the way how the hell don't you or your dad break under all the pressure? I asked. She laughed. "Were to damn used to it. The stress of things and being a celebrity it literally means nothing to us anymore. You are much more popular though link so I could see what your coming from." I laughed. So wait let me get this straight, I am not just a junior in High school…." I said. Zelda looked at me and said "Link your more than that. Even before the whole hero of time thing everyone thought you were great." Zelda said "including me." She blushed a little bit. I smiled. "Yes I would like to go to prom with you." She said. I smiled I was excited it hasn't even been a month and I already have a date for prom. "Well that was easy" I said. She giggled. She gave me a hug and said "I wish you could stay longer but I have a paper to write in science." I Nodded in understanding. I bid a good Morning to the princess and Left the castle.

I walked out of the castle and was instantly surrounded by guards that took me to an escort of the property and most likely home. "Guys is this really Necessary?" I shouted. They looked at me one of them approached and said "Kings orders Link we must Die protecting the hero of time or Kill what ever threatens him. Including teenaged girls." I laughed "What ever you say man." We got to the house in the matter of about 10 minutes. I noticed a for sale sign by Hyrule real estate. "Dad? What's going on?" I asked. He was headed to the moving truck. "We have been granted permission to live in the castle with the King himself. He mentioned you and thought you would be safer with the king and his daughter in the castle." I was stunned. I was just there. I mean She didn't mention anything about me moving in." I wondered to myself. " I mean I know she is a princess and all but she could have told me what the plan for us was." I Whispered to myself.

As my dad and I finished the first load of Stuff into the truck. I began to reflect on everything. "We just moved here. Where already leaving. Where does the time go?" I said. My Dad smiled. "Link the Castle is home now. Lets make it home anyway your mother and sister are dieing to see the place. Your much to important to lose. To us and The world. They want to keep you under Heavy guard and under watch." My dad said. After are conversation I started to rethink of everything that has happened. "First fist fight.. Fucking Groose, I met The princess and am good friends with the Princess, I have a date for junior prom, I am the Hero of time.." I swallowed. "this is a lot of details to take in…. " I thought to myself. "Oh and I am moving into Zelda's Castle because I have to." Life couldn't be crazier.

We managed to pull back up to the castle. "Well the second time I have been here today." I said. My dad smiled. "This is a new Chapter. Link make this count and protect the people." I smiled. I wanted to break and just go back to my house. But I figured might as well give this a shot and see how bad this hero stuff really is. I walked up the steps and headed to the door. I was going to knock but Impa was already at the door. "Hey Hero." She said. "Are stu…" I was caught of. "You guys are on things." I said. A bunch of people began to head out the door and help my father to unload things. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable in your new house. I will show you the corridors for the residence and also will show you your room." Impa said. Impa took me to the Corridors and said "Room on the left down the hall. The Junior suite. You will be there. You will be sharing a room with Zelda." I smiled. "Don't try anything stupid hero. I will be watching." Impa said. I Smiled again and headed to the room. I pushed the door open and Zelda was sitting watching tv. "You know like an hour ago you could have said we were going to live in the same house and the same room." I said. She smiled and said "Surprise! I didn't want to ruin it for you. I was supposed to distract you for the day so they could put the sign up and help move. I failed because you weren't supposed to leave." I laughed at the comment and said "one more thing to add to my list." She looked at me curiously. "List of things for what?" "Oh I am reviewing all the crazy shit that has happened to me lately and deciding if it's a dream or reality." She laughed. "Am I on the list." She asked. "I can't say you'll just have to find out on your own." She smiled and said "Your so full of it Link."

This hero checklist as Impa puts it. "Link it's a pain in the ass but if you just sit In the meetings with the chairmen and the followers of Hyrule and you should be fine, you are also going to be head of security sooner rather than later so you should just keep an eye for danger. Also you will be Zelda's body guard, Protect her at all costs." This was the first meeting which was about an hour after talking to Zelda. This will be interesting… "I cant wait to begin the hunt for the blade and to begin my duties at the Hero." I knew I had to keep a positive attitude in the discussion and camera room there where hundreds of reports going out all over the world. Impa raised her hand and said "Thanks Link. We are all excited for you and your new responsibility and we all trust you will make the country as pleased." I know what was really going through everyone's mind "Who the fuck is this Link kid? Why is he in charge of anything." I wanted to laugh but the camera's where all on.

I headed to My new room. Saw that it was literally a mini house. It had an entertainment room, A kitchen and two bedrooms. "This is Amazing." I stated. Zelda looked and laughed at me. "this is my apartment in the Castle. "She said. I laughed. "Your room is the One that says Hero on it. "I walked into the room and it was colored forest green. "There was a hero before me?" I asked. "There has been eight hero's before you." She responded. "I thought I was special." I Smiled. She laughed.

The rest of the day I spent unpacking and placing things. My new room was finished off with all my old cds and records in the matter of about 6 hours. It was painted Green and had a Green Bed. Its closet was full of green shirts, shorts and pants. This was a new chapter for all of us: Zelda, Aryl, My parents, Myself and the King.


	5. Chapter 5

"Link. You need to wake up. You only moved in about a week ago." Impa said. "Huh what does that have to do with anything?" I grunted. She laughed at me. "You do know you're entirely late for school. Zelda left about 5 hours ago. Its actually over." I smiled as I adjusted to show my face a little clearer. "Did I miss much?" I asked sarcastically. She actually smiled at my pun. She shook it off quickly. "Your attendant went to class for you. He should be back with all your homework" Impa said. "Impa I have a question…" There was a pause. She looked up. "Why does Zelda of all girls go to public school I mean isn't she a princess… why isn't she in like an academy or university or something smarter or even homeschooled?" I asked. Impa was shocked at my question and said "Link it's easy. She wanted to make the decision and her father allowed her freedom. She is trying to be a normal girl." Impa stated. I suddenly felt like a giant ass. I have been judging her this entire time. I feel like she has a bigger hassle. "I see." I said quietly. Impa smiled and headed to where ever she was headed.

A couple of hours went by from are conversation. "Braden, Its time for your son to find the sword." I stood out in the hallway walking back to my room when I over heard the king and my father talking. "He needs to become the real hero. I mean I feel safe in his presence but you must understand that he is not at full strength without that blade. His 18th birthday is rapidly approaching he must find that blade." The king said. "When must he leave?" My father said. "As soon as he is 18 he will have no choice but to follow the goddesses desires." The king stated. "Can I have a say in this…." I mentioned as I walked in the room. "Link. Why aren't you at school." " I um…" I choked. "He slept into late," Impa said behind me. "Where do you keep coming from?" I asked. "I am always in the shadows link. You may hate it but I will be there when you need me the most." "Anyway you're Majesty and Father, why can't I go and get the sword now." I asked. "I mean what is the big deal."

"Link I will not be sending you out in this when you have a younger sister and Myself and your mother frantically pacing when we all know your not ready for this." My father said. " I mean don't take me wrong but you have yet to shine you're brightest and the goddess has yet to summon you to the blade. Link all I am saying is no one has a clue on where this blade is. The goddess tells you." My father said. I looked ashamed. "Link you must be patient your time will come. I wanted to scream but I knew everyone was right. I headed into my room. " I need something. I need an instrument of some kind." I walked back into the hallway where I found Andre one of the Kings advisors. "Andre…" I paused. "Yes Hero?" He asked kindly. "Do you know where the Daphense is?" I finished. He looked and pointed to a room off in the distance. I nodded and headed to the room. I didn't hear anything. I knocked on the door…. "What do you want?" I heard behind the door. It slowly opened. "Oh Link. How nice of you to come by." He said. I walked through the door. "Sir… I was curious if I could have an instrument. I mean I know it sounds crazy but I think it will be a cool to pick up and I already have an ocarina. I think it will help pass the time." I said. "That's a great idea." He said. I smiled and said, "I was thinking a bass guitar. I mean it sounds completely out of blue and random but I just like the feel and sound.

"I thank you for the time and the visit Hero of time." The king said. I smiled. He led me to the door and closed it softly behind myself. "That was easier then I thought. I began heading to my door. "Link. Where is he?" Zelda called. Impa noticed Zelda looking for me and nodded for me to run the other direction. I followed her lead." Impa called for me down the hall as soon as Zelda wasn't in site. "She is under a spell of some kind." Impa said. "I didn't do it." I said. Impa smiled and then there was a pause. "I know its when ever there are people in the castle for tours she freaks out and makes you go see them. We never get privacy." Impa said. We laughed. "I am not going to make myself public I feel like that would be scary and would go bad. Everyone knows whom I am apparently and if they see me. You can consider that an early funeral." I laughed. Impa smiled.

"There you guys are. I have been looking forever for you Link" Zelda said. I smiled and kind of turned crimson. She grabbed my arm and we were out and away from Impa and off towards the sound of tourists and the staff member. "They don't expect anyone of us including you to show. Link you would make those people really happy by showing yourself to them. They are all curious as to who you truly are." Zelda stated. I smiled and said, "That's not happening. Not in 1000 Hero's life times." I said. Zelda tried to pull me to the crowed of people when suddenly when I looked up and noticed shiek. "Wait. Is that why you grabbed me? Is that Shiek?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Sheik…. Shiek…. Psssssttttt…. Shiek!" I Whispered. He noticed and followed his name." "There you are damn it." He gave me a smile. "Bout damn time you showed yourself you piece of crap… really Hero of time. That's not very noble of you" Shiek said Sarcastically.

"I smiled back and said "Sorry I haven't had the time. My life drastically changed. Can you tell?" I asked with a load of sarcasm. "So how have you been Hero?… I am so going to give you shit for that." He said. Zelda giggled and I turned red. I ignored his question. "I haven't been the best. I miss one day of school. Does everyone know or something?" I questioned. He looked at me and said "Link their camera's outside of the school because they know Zelda and you go there." I wanted to punch a baby. My life had taken a drastic direction for fame. I felt so annoyed. "Do they bother anyone?" I asked. He looked at me. "They ask myself and who ever has connection with you or her" He lifts a finger and points at Zelda, "So I guess you could say. Abso-fucking-lutley. Zelda and I laughed. "Sorry shiek. I will do better to make it to school and tell them to leave you all alone. Take care of yourself for now thats all i can say" i said.

Shiek went back to join the group after saying good by to us quietly. "Good luck Link with all this shit." He said as he joined up with the group. "Well that was cool. Thanks for pointing him out." I Said looking at Zelda. "Your totally welcome." She smiled. She headed off to go sit in a sentencing committee and I headed back to my room until I was to hang out with her in the gardens. I walked into my room. "Holy shit… Guards… Get the hell in here Now !" I shouted. They all burst through the door. "Who the fuck is responsible for ransacking my room?" I asked angrily." They all shook there heads. "Find this ass whole before he leaves the grounds." They all nodded and headed out to the entrance to warn other guards of the intruder. They all posted all over the campus to watch for anything crazy. "I wonder what they were looking for." I thought to myself. Off under the bridge. There was a man in a black cloak. "Was it there?" a voice called. "Master the child has yet to retrieve the artifact from the Sacred realm." The Being said. "Good. We will make sure he will not be able to get to the sacred realm. WE WILL KILL HIM BEFORE !" The man Shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

The man strode out of the room. "That boy has no idea what he is getting into." He said as he exited the room. "Gannon will help us kill him sir." Ghirahim Said. He looked at the demon. "He will… In time. He is much to young to deal with the hero of time. He has yet to go mad with power like all of us. "Demise. He could be are eyes and ears on were link is." Ghiraham said. Demise looked in surprise. "That's a great idea."

It's been a couple of months since school started when I awoke on a Monday from a strange dream feeling of anger and sorrow. "Was that a dream or real?" I quickly questioned my mind. "It felt so real. There was almost no possible way that was a dream." I thought to myself as I exited the bedroom. My hand was glowing particularly hard that evening. It showed three triangles of gold. "I feel that a holder of the triforce has discovered his gift. Something of anger Controls him." I paced my room. As I was doing so I felt trapped. I headed out of my room and down the hall. "Princess Zelda" The Sign read on her door. I stopped half way toward the knob." As I was going to open the door it suddenly whipped open with a very dim light. "Link… Is that you?" Zelda asked. "I was worried." I responded. "I had a very strange dream. It was almost like a vision of source." I said. She almost seemed in agreement. "Link it was real. I saw it to." She said. "Gannon is one of them. You cannot trust him. I wouldn't even spit two words at the man. He is dangerous. He may be young but he has those demons and evil gods behind him." Zelda said.

Zelda invited me into her room. We headed into the room and she pointed to her bed. "You know we don't talk much." Zelda said as we got into her bed. I put a barrier of pillows to the side of us to separate us. "I know what you mean. We don't have any friends in common though so it's a bit harder to talk at school." I said. "Yes we do. What about Malon and Saria?" She said. I laughed. "Saria you mean right… Malon is creepy and obsessed with me." I Laughed. Zelda smiled and said, "Be nice. She is just desperate link." Zelda said as she smiled. She began slowly sliding her hand under the pillows. I noticed. She grabbed my hand. She pulled me closer. I put an arm around her. "You know I have had a crush on you since like the first day I saw you" Zelda said. I smiled and said, " I feel as if were meant to be together."  
"You have kept me going link" She said. I began thinking of her and how we met about 4 months ago. "If it wasn't for my little sister" I said. She looked at me confused. "We wouldn't have met. I brought her closer to me. "Zelda Would you like to be my girlfriend." She smiled. "Link were both so busy. I mean… She was cut off by kissing. Her heart was racing as was mine. After about an hour or so of making out we gasped for air. "That was a good answer." I said. She giggled. We cuddled the rest of the night and fell asleep.

Impa closed the door quietly. "There together. The goddesses have laid a path for those two. It intertwines their fates to be together." The king standing next to her in the hall way. "There meant to be together. She will have to decide if Link or the kingdom is more important now." The king said. "Sir. Link is the Hero of time. He will not parish." Impa said. "How do you know that. We don't Impa. We know he is the Hero. She is the Princess. There destine for one another but we don't know who will die or live in this." "He is ready to begin looking for the sword." Impa said. "He has visions of the Demons. He knows who is there on the edge of reality. He knows who's looking for him. He knows that Gannon is against him. His time to find the sword begins now." The king was shocked as he headed down the hallway to his room. "Then get some riders together. Leave at dawn." He said. She smiled. \

Zelda and I awoke the next morning in her bed. "Good morning " She said. I was pretending to still be asleep. "Still asleep hmmm…" She said. She leaned into me and kissed me. I began to kiss her back. "Good morning beautiful." I said. She smiled and blushed a little bit. "That was some of the best sleep I have had in months." She said. I nodded in agreement. I really did sleep like a baby. She gave me a hug and then headed into the shower. I got out of her bed and escaped to my room. I headed into my shower. "Man her room is pink." I said. I laughed. I jumped in the shower and noticed that the triangle was shining the brightest it ever has. **"Its time."** I heard a voice. "What… Who's there?" **"Link you are the chosen hero. The blade calls to you. Go to the Temple in which you remember as a small boy. The blade lay at rest in a pedestal." The voice said. " The chosen hero is only allowed inside the magically sealed barrier. There will be challenges ahead. People will die. You must not let that halt your journey. People will make the sacrifice to protect you. You must get to the blade and defend Hyrule!" The voice grew dim. **

The voice was right. "I have waited long enough. The goddesses have place this as my path. "The Blade lies to rest in the temple I grew in. It's not talking about the old church is it. I guess that's a place to start." I Headed out of the shower. I got my green clothes on and headed to the kings room to discuss transport to the hidden blade." I banged on the door. "Your highness I need to speak to you about this blade we have spoken of." I said. He heard this and said "Yes we do link." He opened the door to Zelda and Shiek and Impa." "Shiek?... What are you doing here?" "We will explain his presents as soon as we explain are plan to reach the blade." I walked in the room willing to listen to the plan. "Link we will have shiek with you. He has been your guard under magical protection. He has been your friend for the past 11 years correct." The king stated. I nodded. Well are you prepared to fight for him as well as he fight for you. Do you think you're the only one who will be In the temple when we arrive. I assume Demise has his schemes in place. He will try to kill you before the blade is reached. That's where shiek and Impa come in." The king said. They have enough magical ability to make it so you can get the blade and escape before the tricks happen and you end up dead. You go now with them. Bring the blade back here and wait for the next move." The king said.

Suddenly a guard has burst into the room. "Sir. Kakariko Village has fallen. Someone Dressed in all white looked rather like a demon. "He said he was looking for link." They had an army of Magical creatures and Moblins we had no choice but to hand them the village. "There after the Hero of time." Impa said. "Its time link there not far from Castle town. Its better to go now instead of waiting till morning like the original plan." I stormed out of the room with shiek at my side." "Dude this is why I haven't been at school Shiek." He smiled and said " I know I have always known. There is someone doing all your homework and attending the classes for you. Your life is easy." We headed to the garage that afternoon. "We will keep the castle safe up until you return hero. Your father will meet you at the temple with his men to safely return you to the castle. A lot of people are going to die link. There going to die to protect you." Impa said. Shiek and I took off down the road with the police and guards behind and in front of us.


End file.
